Blame It On the Goddess!
by NightingaleNightThief
Summary: Thiefshipping mpreg! A strange dream, some chanting, and a previously sick Marik make for one hell of a twist, I assure you. Lemons, boys being preggers, language, yoai. Yes. All good fun. Sucky summary, but how the heck to you even make a summary for an mpreg? R&R! Contains Fearshipping (Isis/Mariku) problems? Bless your soul, there's a back button.
1. Chapter 1: I am Ishtar

**A/N: WHY IS MY WEBERNET BEING SO SLOW!? Bleh... Okay, Thiefshipping mpreg. Yes. M. AND. PREG. What does that sound like? Pregnancy? Good! So, obviously, it's a male/male pairing WHICH MEANS, a BOY shall be pregnant. Do you have a problem with that? If so, I'll have to ask you to go away. I hate bitching.**

**Warnings: OBVIOUSLY smut. And pregnancy. & language. & MARIK IS THE HIKARI. As always... I'm not posting anymore warnings. Read this, and remember it. **

**Disclaimer: They just need to have one giant saying on the site's home screen that says "NO ONE OWNS ANY ANIME. AT ALL." It would save me typing. But whatever, I don't own YGO, nor do I own Binky-boy or Florence. OHYEAH, and Marik has an icecube fetish in this, too. DRINKSHIPPING, YAY! Oh, and Ishtar's looks are based off the only depiction I could find of her. I winged it on her hair color and eyes, 'cause the thing was made of dirt. Or stone. Hell if I know. She's Assyrian. Or maybe it's Babylonian...**

**~l~l~l~**

**Blame It On the Goddess!**

Marik writhed and groaned, his white tee sticking to his body due to sweat. He felt a hand against his forehead, but didn't open his eyes. He learned his lesson the last time. Spinning rooms make for one nauseated hikari.

"Marik, you need to take this." Bakura's voice reached him from somewhere. He vaugely felt his head turning towards the cool hand, the only relief from his body's burning. Something was pressed against his lips. He sputtered for a moment before drinking down the thick medicine.

"Oh, Ra..." he groaned. He leaned over to throw it back up, but Bakura's strong hand caught his shoulder.

"Tsk, no."

Marik's eyes fluttered open. God, it was hot...

Bakura's concerned face loomed over him. Marik could tell the Thief needed sleep. He'd been sick all week, for reasons unknown. Bakura hadn't once left his side. Marik was currently breaking his fever, most of his other symptoms were gone, thank the gods.

"Bakura." he moaned. The Thief's frown deepened as he brushed Marik's hair away from his face. He softly kissed his forehead before leaning back.

"Just go to sleep. Everything will be okay when you wake up." he promised. Marik's eyes slid closed again as whatever Bakura had given him began to take affect.

"I love you." he breathed before slipping into blissful unconciousness.

**~l~l~l~l~**

The dream was strange, even for Marik's standards. The room he was in was golden and unfamiliar. His bare feet slapped against the floor as he wandered from wall to wall. Strange images of some unknown epic(1) marked the walls, making him furrow his brows.

"Good evening, my son." a woman's voice said. It was like honey, delicious but too sweet. He turned, eyes taking in a bared body, perfect, flawless. Wings extended on either side of her, dark hair spilling down to halfway cover her bosom. Eyes like amber were smiling.

"Who are you?" he asked. His words formed in the air, glittering like silver. Was he high?

The woman smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I am your name sake. The great goddess, Ishtar."

He averted his eyes, not used to having women bared in front of him. It felt wrong.

"S'that so?" he murmured. She laughed. It was like silk in the air.

"You will make me very proud, very soon, young one."

Marik raised an eyebrow. "Won't that be nice. I'm usually dissapointing."

The woman's hand lifted his chin up, forcing lilac to meet amber. "Do not doubt yourself. The true test of the love you and Bakura share is about to begin. There is no room for doubt."

Marik's eyes widened. "What are you talking about, lady?"

Ishtar smiled softly, sadly. "It will be clear soon. Good luck, little one."

The golden room began to spin, forcing Marik to his knees. He clutched his head and groaned as he plummeted back to reality.

**~l~l~l~l~**

His eyes opened, taking in the ceiling first, then the sheets thrown away from him. His body was no longer on fire, instead he felt rested, well.

"Oh, thank the gods!" Bakura threw his arms over him. Marik automatically drew him closer.

"Someone's emotional today." Marik commented. Bakura looked up at his lover, worry and anger written into his features.

"Emotional? Marik, you've been asleep for two fucking days!" he snapped. Marik sat up, thanking the gods that the room no longer spun.

"Two... Days...? Oh, gross... I need a shower." He threw the blankets back, over Bakura's head. His legs felt weak when they hit the floor, but he managed to stand anyway.

"You're not taking one alone." Bakura muttered. Marik snickered.

"Is that a promise?"

Bakura made an annoyed sound, but didn't comment. He supported the blonde to the bathroom, where he sat him on the toilet before turning the water on.

"Hey, I'm sorry." Marik muttered, running a hand through his hair. _Yes, definitely need a shower..._

"Whatever."

Marik's tee was roughly pulled over his head, his boxers right after. Bakura stripped himself before shoving the blonde into the shower and following. Water rained down, making Marik sigh and lean against the wall. God, that felt good.

Bakura's hands slowly kneaded his shoulders, making him toss his head forward. Blonde hair fell into his eyes. Shampoo was poured into the whitette's palm and lathered into the Egyptian's hair. Gentle hands washed the soap away before it could land in his eyes.

He turned to face Bakura, a smile on his face.

"You're being weird." he commented, as Bakura placed his hands on Marik's chest. Tanned fingers caught the pale wrist and pulled the man closer.

"I missed you." Bakura bit out. Marik's smile grew as he kissed his lover deeply. The other groaned, trying to push Marik away.

"Stop it. Don't start something you don't have the energy to finish." Bakura said, though his eyes betrayed him. Marik swallowed and slid his arm around the other's waist, a smirk on his lips.

"Make me."

His lips claimed Bakura's again as one hand twisted into his lover's hair. Bakura's body reacted automatically, both arms sliding around Marik's waist to lighly trace the lowest of the other's tattoos. The hikari shivered, sliding to the floor of the shower.

"Marik..." Bakura said, sliding beside him. The other covered his fatigue with a confident smirk.

"Do you want me to take you against the shower wall? I figured we'd do it like normal people, this time around. Sweet and passionate in celebration of-"

"Shut your face, baka."

Bakura's lips ravished his throat, chest, and stomach. Moans spilled from his lips.

"I love you... I love you..."

Marik gently turned Bakura onto his back, taking in his half lidded eyes, his parted lips, flushed cheeks...

"You're so fucking beautiful." Marik growled, capturing the other's lips again. Bakura rolled his hips against Marik's, making the other hiss and groan.

Fingers slid through the water before being lined up at Bakura's entrance and plunged inside the heat. Bakura scowled at the slight pain. It really had been too long.

"More." Bakura muttered, bucking his hips. Marik licked at Bakura's throat before entering a third. He scissored them, the whole time still rolling against Bakura.

"Inside. Now." Bakura demanded. Marik gripped Bakura's ankles, shoving his legs up and out. The Thief threw his head back when he felt Marik's member at his entrance. A small whimper escaped his lips as he pushed in. Marik cooed sweet things to him as he paused to allow the other to adjust. The room spun out of focus for a moment, but came back as Bakura rolled his hips.

Marik pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, practice allowing him to hit Bakura's prostate on the first try. The other's toes curled as Marik's eyes slid shut. He fell to his forearms, thrusting in and out and a set pace. It wasn't too slow, but he was taking his time. He'd missed this, being surrounded by Bakura's heat, the man moaning beneath him.

Both were so lost in eachother, neither noticed the shadows of the room stretching forth and a woman's voice chanting softly.

Both cried their release at the same time, Marik immediately passing out. Bakura reached a shakey hand towards the shower knob, turning it off before falling back as well.

The chanting ended, the shadows retreated, both blissfully unaware.

_My son..._

**A/N: YALLALALA. How about this random dog is just in my fence. I'm like "The fuck!? Where did you come from!?" it tried to attack me, and my dog kicked its ass. The damned thing is still in the fence though. I've named it Inuyasha.. Friggin' dog demon. Gah. ANYWAYS... I hope y'all liked it. Please review. They would help me to be strong and face Inuyasha. HAHA. More like face the phone to call animal control.**

_**Special thanks to yugiohfan9 who agreed that Marik can top and it's time for a change in the world of mpregs. You are a Thiefshipper to the end, my friend.**_

_**(1)- Yeah, she's in some epic. Maybe it's Gilgamesh? I haven't a clue.**_

**~Nightingale.**


	2. Chapter 2: Bitch Flips & Trips

**A/N: Today was just... a day. It's cold. & stupid people have made me pissy. Thank you, stupid people. The world could turn a whole hell of a lot better without you. But I digress. My friend was faking losing her voice all day. I was ready to punch her in the throat and be like "TALK NOW!" Yeah... *Ahem* So, now the plot actually starts.. University of Denver sent me some stuff today. What is there to do in Denver? Do any of you readers live there? ALSO, I believe, the Arabic phrase in here is "My love, I will love you forever." I think... OH, and this is kind of sappy, because.. I was listening to Arabic lullabies, and they made me feel all warm and fuzzy.**

**~l~l~l~l~**

**6 weeks**

"Oh. My. God." Bakura moaned, banging his head on the edge of the toilet with every word. Marik shifted behind him, still holding the Thief's white hair.

"I still think you need to go to the doctor..." Marik mumbled. The two had obviously had this argument before. Bakura looked up at him, eyes bleary.

"I wouldn't be this way if you hadn't of gotten me sick, asshat!"

Marik stared. Then blinked. "Bakura, _darling_, that was, like, almost two months ago. No way are you just now getting it.

"Bleh, let me up. I need to brush my teeth."

Marik moved, letting the yami's white hair fall around his shoulders again. Bakura's hands snaked around Marik's upper arms, forcing him against the wall.

"Unless you'd like a kiss?" he sneered. Marik squealed and struggled away.

"Get away from me, Oh Puking One!" he cried, ducking through the bathroom door. Bakura snickered and turned back to the mirror. He tilted his head.

_What's wrong with me? I feel like shit... But I don't know why..._

"Bakura-kun! Are you hungry?" Marik called. "I mean, I would be... You just threw up everything you've eaten in the last eight days..."

"Someone is being overly dramatic..." Bakura whispered. He sat for a moment, hand on his stomach. Was he hungry? He nodded to himself. "Yeah, sure!"

The smell of eggs and bacon soon wafted in on the air conditioner's breeze. He inhaled, brushing his teeth faster.

"_Ya habibi, ana b'hibbek lel abad..." _Marik was singing. Bakura stopped outside of the kitchen and listened. The way his voice wove through the air was hypnotizing. Bakura had no doubt Marik's hips were twisting to the unknown beat. One look around the doorway confirmed it. Marik's blonde hair lifted and fell with his turns, the twists of his feet. Hips swayed back and forth in the most mesmerizing way. Once again, Bakura was caught by the beauty of his Egyptian.

His memory of the language that Marik spoke was small, but he gathered the gist of it. Marik made another turn, halting when he saw Bakura at the door. No doubt he thought he was going to be teased for it.

"Why did you stop?" Was Bakura pouting? Marik smiled, and continued his dance.

No shirt covered his torso, revealing the tanned skin and tattooing there. His eyes were so warm Bakura felt as though he were melting under the gaze. Again, Marik's dancing slowed to a stop.

"Food's done." he said. Bakura shook his head, breaking the spell Marik had cast over him.

Bakura sat at the table and quickly inhaled his food. Marik watched in awe. "I seriously have no idea where you put it all..."

The two ate in a content silence, occasionally shifting closer to the other.

"Are you sure you feel well?" Marik asked, placing his hand on Bakura's head. The Thief smacked it away, repressing a grin.

"Yup! Must of just eaten something rotten... Probably some of your cooking..."

Marik feigned hurt and smacked Bakura's arm. The other smiled and grabbed the hikari's hand and softly kissed him.

"You're acting rather strange..." Marik muttered, kissing the other again. But Bakura pulled back, glaring.

"What? I can't be nice every one in a while? I just wanted to show a little affection, Marik!" Bakura snapped and stormed off. Marik blinked after his retreating form, lines between his brows.

"The hell just happened...?"

Marik sighed and went to clean up breakfast, moving slowly. His dancing mood was no more as he tried to think of what he'd done to his lover. Coming up with nothing, he made his way back into his bedroom, finding the Thief asleep on the bed. Marik quickly pulled the covers around Bakura's body before heading into the livingroom.

He clicked on the tv, surfing through until he found a documentary on ancient dieties...

_Ishtar..._

**~l~l~l~l~**

Bakura dreamed he was in a strange room, with golden walls. Pillows of all color littered the floor, including the lapis lazuli colored one on which he lounged.

He felt at ease with the soft music coming from somewhere. The Arabic melody reminded him of Marik. Why had he lashed out at him? He didn't know...

Incense curled around him, the scent of myrrh stinging his nose. _Just like in Egypt..._

The temple of Isis was always filled with life, her followers singing her praises, chanting, or just basking beneath her grand statue. He remembered how the sunlight caught the gold, casting reflections all throughout the room...

"You miss your goddess, do you?"

Bakura sat straight up. That voice...

A bared woman stepped around a wall, her hair barely covering her bosom. Bakura nearly blushed.

"Deeply."

Ishtar smiled. "Do not fear. She is alway near you. Not once, even in all your failures, did she turn from you."

Bakura blinked. "How could you know that?"

Ishtar looked mildly offended. "What? Because I am a goddess, I cannot have a social life?"

Bakura busted out laughing. Ishtar merely sniffed, twirling to sit on her throne.

"I meant no disrespect, Miss..."

"Ishtar."

Bakura choked back another laugh. Instead, he bowed. "I apologize, goddess. I didn't know."

Ishtar hummed and nodded. "I called you hear for an important reason, son. To show you a glimpse of the future. Your future."

_Oh, gods, you sound like Isis... And not the one that's a goddess..._

Bakura nodded, not sure what to do. Ishtar stared him down for a moment before turning and pulling at the air with her fingers. A seam split open, a hazy fog spilling out.

"Behold." Ishtar murmured. Images swirled around Bakura, making him dizzy.

_"Haha! Look! Look at me, daddy!" a young girl cried, her blonde-white hair spilling down to her lower back. Lilac eyes stared up at him through the vision, and he wanted so badly to reach out for her, but Marik was there. He was older, twenty something, and he held her close..._

_ In another, Bakura was chasing the girl around, listening to her cries of delight when Marik joined the chase. She was older now, maybe nine..._

_ "We're so proud of you!" both he and Marik cooed together, pulling the now eighteen year old close. Her graduation gown was unzipped, showing the blood red dress beneath..._

"He has seen enough!" Ishtar's commanding voice broke him from the visions, the girl, his lover.

He clutched his head. "W-Who was that?"

Ishtar remained silent for a beat. "A gift beyond compare that could belong to you, Touzoku Bakura, if you remain true."

Bakura's left eye twitched. "Remain true? The hell does that mean!"

Ishtar smiled sadly and shook her head. "I wish I could tell you..."

**~l~l~l~l~**

Bakura bolted up in bed, muttering about "confusing goddesses" and "random little girls..."

_Random little girl? She looked just like you... Correction, you AND Marik._

_ Shut up, annoying ass voice. _

Marik was asleep on the couch, he knees drawn to his chest.

_How innocent you look..._

He sunk to the floor beside his lover, grasping his hand. He leaned his head against the side of the couch, dismissing all thoughts of strange goddesses and falling into a deep, undisturbed sleep.

**A/N: HAHA THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN DONE SO MUCH SOONER... but I got distracted by... YGOTAS... & Arabic lullabies... & random shit... I shouldn't be allowed to have webernet. So, lemme know what you think, it'll move kind of fast after this. SO. Reviews? *shakes begging can***

**~Nightingale**


	3. Chapter 3: Rich Bitch, Hands Off

**A/N: I wasn't dead. I promise, I wasn't dead. I was on a field trip and had to get up at 4:30am to go watch people preform Macbeth. IT WAS AMAZING. It was post-apocalyptic so there was alot of leather and studding and I was waiting for Yami to run across the stage at any given moment. Other than that, I have no excuse. I was sleepy.. YAY. Third chappie.. FEAT. SETO FUCKING KAIBA, BITCH.**

**~l~l~l~l~l~**

**Month Four**

_Agh.. Are these Marik's?_

Bakura turned so he could see the tag of the skinny jeans he had on. They were feeling rather tight, more so than usual. Bakura shook his head. No, they were his...

He sighed and adjusted his tight black vee-neck, frowning. He turned to the side and tilted his head, eyeing his stomach wearily. It protruded from the shirt more so than usual.

_Please... I am NOT getting fat..._

A nervous chuckle escaped him. He hadn't been eating more than usual, no not at all... In fact, he'd begun to get tired of all the fast food, opting instead to nom on what he called Marik's 'rabbit food'.

"Bakuraaaaa! You're going to make us late!" Marik whined through the door. The former Thief King pursed his lips and eyed himself in the mirror as he ran a hand through his wild hair. Black jeans clung to him nicely, his shirt pulled over his torso a bit tighter than usual. Silver chains hung from his neck, swaying as black nails fingered them. A single ruby ring from Bakura's hikari shone on his left hand. He raised the pale hand to his lips, softly kissing the stone. He really did miss little Ryou. He should visit him...

"BAKURA~!" Marik shouted. An angry pounding assaulted the pale man's ears.

"Sod off, Marik! I'm coming!" he snapped. He turned quickly, throwing open the door. Marik stood before him, midriff revealed by a tight white shirt. Black jeans clung to his hips, staying snug all the way down to his ankles where they met a pair of white Converse. His usual golden jewelry was absent, replaced by severl bangles on his wrists.

"You look nice." Marik commented. Was it just Bakura's imagination, or did the Egyptian's eyes linger on his stomach...?

"As do you." he replied, pulling Marik into a deep kiss. Marik groaned and shoved Bakura back, a grin in place.

"If you start that now, we won't make it to our little outing."

Bakura frowned. Why had he promised to go clubbing with Seto and Marik...? He shook his head. Probably an elabortate scheme for sex or something.

"Fine." the yami huffed, sliding past Marik to the front door. He heard his lover's soft footfalls behind him as the threw open the door. Marik caught it right before it hit the wall, causing Bakura to look up.

"After you..." Marik said, gesturing with his free arm. Bakura, master of maturity that he was, stuck his tongue out and stomped off. Marik sighed.

_What's gotten into him lately? It's like..._

Marik laughed and brushed off the almost formed thought. Nah, there was no way...

**~l~l~l~l~**

**At Exile (I swear, this is my trademark club...)**

"_Well, I'm not a vampire but I feel like one... Sometimes I sleep all day, 'cause I hate the sun..."_(1)

Music pounded through the place as Bakura cradled his head in one hand. A splitting pain shot through his head, starting behind his eyes and reaching to his spinal cord. He was really second guessing this. They'd been there for nearly two hours, and Marik showed no signs of being tired.

"You okay?" Seto questioned from across the booth. Bakura nodded slowly, eyes traveling over his dancing lover. He wondered if everyone who grew up underground could move like that, but dismissed the thought. Only his Marik could.

"You seem tired." Seto continued. Bakura scowled. Why was Seto talking so much? He needed to crawl back into that little no-emotion shell of his and call it a night. But of course, Fate and Bakura never did really get along...

"Yeah, sure." Bakura replied, glaring at his pale fingers spread across the black table's top. He eyed the writing in silver Sharpie that was scattered all over.

_Becca is a slut!_

_ Silas is the dance master. All must bow!_

_ Sarafine was here, bitchezzz!_

God people were stupid.

Seto slid his hand across the table to grasp Bakura's fingers. "If you're sick, you might want to seek help. I have a whole staff of medics back at the mansion, due to Mokuba never staying concious for more than twenty five minutes..."

Bakura stared at their fingers together. It was foreign to him. He was used to seeing bronze clash with his skin, but Seto's pale fingers merely blended with his own. He drug his hand away, wrapping it around his water.

"No... No I am fine." he said, staring at the drops falling onto the table. Seto cleared his throat and wrapped his hand around his own drink.

"You're sure you don't want.. something.. besides water?" Seto asked. His tone was innocent enough, but Bakura caught some underlying tone, something he was very familiar with...

_Lust._

Was Seto trying to get him drunk? Suddenly, the comment about heading back to the mansion didn't seem so kind-hearted. It seemed.. sleezy.

"I'm fine!" Bakura snapped. Marik collapsed beside him, breathing heavily but smiling.

"Oh.. My.. Ra.. I-I-" unable to speak, he snatched Bakura's glass, chugging half of its contents. "Sorry, okay. Anyways, I love this place. This is amazing. Life is amazing. This music is-"

"If you say amazing again I'm going to slit your throat."

"Spectacular."

Bakura glared at Marik who simply smirked and nuzzled his neck. "Dance with me, Fluffy!"

Bakura sighed. He knew his lover would ask this of him sooner or later. He rose from the table allowing Marik to lock their fingers together as he pulled them towards the mass of bodies. Seto remained seated, eyes on Bakura only.

"_I look down from the top and it's crowded below-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!"_(2)

Marik pulled Bakura to face him, slowly swaying, trying to find the beat. As the song faded into rap, he rolled against his lover, eliciting a groan. Seto's eyes were heavy as he watched Bakura's hips move and his back arch.

_"If you don't like us.. Fuck you! FOREVER LONELY CREW!"_(3) Marik giggled at this part and began fist pumping wildly. Bakura threw his head back and laughed, making Marik laugh harder.

Watching the couple on the floor was causing serious jealousy among several club goers. Including Seto Kaiba, who now sat with eyes narrowed and arms crossed. He needed Bakura alone...

"Hey," Marik called over the music. Bakura looked up. "I'm gonna step out for a bit to call Isis. It's day there, so I want to talk to her while I can."

Bakura nodded and watched Marik sway his way through the crowd with a smile on his face. He really did love that boy...

Arms wound around him from behind as a new song began to play. He cried out in alarm, ready to punch someone in the throat.

"_It's so hard to say, couldn't run away, it's those games you play..."_(4)

Seto tugged on Bakura's belt loops, forcing the whitette to move with him.

"The fuck do you think you're doing!?" Bakura screamed, fighting away from him. Seto growled and snatched the other's upper arms. One hand snaked down the arm to Bakura torso, sliding even further to cup the other man's crotch where he applied pressure. Bakura let out and uncharacteristic yelp before punching the CEO square in the jaw.

"I'll ask you one more time. _The fuck do you think you're doing...?_"

Seto held his jaw, eyes icy. "What does it look like?"

Bakura huffed, seriously considering murder for a moment. One glance at all the people around him set his thoughts straight. He snatched a hand full of Seto's hair, pulling him down to eye level.

"Let's get one thing straight, rich bitch. If you ever even think about doing that again, I'll cut your dick in to microscopic peices and feed it to the Shadows. Do we have an understanding?" Seto's blood pounded through his veins, eyes widening. He shook his head and sat heavily when Bakura released him. The Thief stormed through the crowd, slamming through the door of the club.

"I know, I know... Yeah. I miss you too, sister. How's Mariku? Oh... That's not good... Did it get everywhere?... Yeah, I've heard peroxide makes it easier...(5)"

Bakura stopped when he heard Marik's voice coming from an ally. His lover leaned against the wall, eyes downcast. His features were sad as he flipped something small in his hand. He had to squint in order to recognize it as the small Millennium Rod keychain Mariku had given the boy on his 17th birthday. Bakura knew he missed his yami and sister, as well as that strange bald man. Who was that..?

"Tell Rashid I said hello, please..."

Oh, yeah. That guy. How much had he been missing his family? Bakura shook his head. He shouldn't hide these things from Bakura.

"Mariku! Yeah! I miss you too! No, don't do that. No, don't do that either. No. Why? It's illegal! Hahaha, you're insane... Yeah, I guess I am too... Yeah, I'll tell him.. Yes. I love you too, yami."

Marik hung up the phone with a deep sigh, jumping when he saw Bakura at the end of the ally.

"Uh... Mariku says hi." he mumbled. Bakura nodded.

"We should visit them." Bakura said. Marik's head snapped up, eyes filling with tears.

"You mean that...?"

"Of course I do. I don't go around spouting stupid shit. It's a waste of breath." he muttered. He hated when Marik got all emotional. It made him want to cry as well, and Bakura most definitely did _not_ cry. Arms wound around his waist as lips assaulted his neck.

"Gods, I love you. Thank you. I miss them all..."

Bakura returned the embrace, sighing as Marik's lips ghosted over his throat. His back was against the brick wall, Marik's hands groping him from his torso to his member. The two moved against eachother as pants were slid down just enough. Marik lifted Bakura up on the wall, lining himself up with the Thief's enterance.

"Oh, Gods..." Bakura moaned as his lover slid in. Anyone who passed them on the street couldn't see the two, nor could they hear the moans of eachother's names.

Marik sped up, slamming harshly into his lover. His hands slid to Bakura's back so his hands would become scratched and bloodied instead of his lover's back.

Bakura's panting became breathy moans as he neared climax. Marik sucked at his neck and shifted so his stomach could roughly rub against Bakura's need.

"I love you." Bakura breathed as he finished, Marik following. He helped his lover down, zipping his pants for him. Bakura fell against the wall, spent, as Marik finished adjusting his own clothing.

"Ready to go, _ya habibi_?"

Bakura smiled, reaching for one bronze hand. He stared at the contrasting skin for a moment before standing.

"What is it?" Marik asked. Bakura smiled and shook his head.

_Congradulations, son. You've passed the first test. But the most difficult has yet to come..._

**A/N: That.. was a long ass chapter. My best friend called in the midst of me writing this. I swear he makes me laugh to the point of pain. He is truly an idiot. But I love him to death. ALRIGHTY HIGHTY. Seto is a whore in all my fics.. Why... I don't know... I love Seto..**

**EXPLENATIONS, BITCHES. (btw, go check out every song, as these are fucking amazing.)**

**(1)-I'm Not A Vampire by Falling in Reverse.**

**(2)- Infamous by Abandon All Ships!**

**(3)-Still Infamous by AAS. I just love that part and always fist pump to it.**

**(4)-Geeving by Abandon All Ships! **

**(5)- What did silly Mariku get everywhere? Blood. Yes, peroxide gets blood out of carpet. Now, don't go killing people just to test this. It's funny, really. I got blood in my carpet (don't ask) and I ran out into my living room and asked 'Does anyone know how to get blood out?' Immediately, my mom steps forward and says 'I do!' **

**It was at that moment I began to wonder about my mother's past. lol. SO ANYWAYS. Leave me a review, you lovely people. They make me smile!**

**~Nightingale.**


	4. Chapter 4: Isis Knows Best

**A/N: Bahahaha. Today was a good day. Until this girl came and harassed me. Me and Dove determined that my ring was made for Marik. It's gold, with a lilac stone set inbetween some diamonds. It's lovely. I just died a little inside, just now. My best friend... is an idiot... lol. So, Mariku is in this chapter. YAY. So is Rashid and Isis. But who cares about Rashid. Rashid and his gummie bears.. LOL. Abridged Series... I reference that a lot. I don't own it. LK does. BTW, fuck planes. They teleported to Egypt. Problems? Kiss. My. Ass. Not really.**

**~l~l~l~**

**Still Six Months**

"MARIK~!"

The hikari was slammed into by a force akin to an eighteen wheeler.

"MARIKU!" he cried, throwing his arms around his yami. The ground was warm, no, hot! against his back as Mariku hovered above him. Bakura had gotten the hell out of dodge when he heard the psychotic yami's cries.

"IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou!" Mariku cried over and over, kissing Marik's face. Bakura growled.

"Watch hit, psycho. He's mine." the whitette snapped. Lavander eyes snapped up to meet crimson.

"THIEF!" he screamed and threw himself at Bakura. They crashed to the ground, a mixture of pale skin and bronze.

"Mariku Ishtar! Don't you dare hurt my little brother!" Isis cried as she ran through the front door. Bakura cried out that it was _him_ she should be worried about. She just giggled and said it was fine that Mariku maimed him.

Bakura grumbled and finally pushed the idiot off of him, dusting himself off. His hands flew to his stomach, and Isis made a choking noise.

"Oh, goddess..." she began mumbling in Arabic, her eyes rolling around. Marik flew to her side, Mariku following soon after.

"Sister? Sister!" Marik cried, both of them grabbing an arm. She pulled herself together though she still oggled Bakura.

"I... I am fine. Please, you must be tired. Let us get you settled."

She swept into the house, regal as always, leaving the confused boys to follow her in her wake. She quickly had Marik and Bakura settled, next to Mariku's room, though they doubted the yami would leave them be for more than ten minutes.

"How have you been, brother?" Rashid asked, sitting down at a warn table. Marik inhaled the familiar scents of his family.

"Well. And you?"

Isis smiled serenly as she placed (vegetable) plates in front of every present member. Mariku watched her adoringly as she moved about the room. Marik smiled at the obvious affection Mariku had for Isis. It reassured him that no harm would come to his sister, not as long as his yami was around.

"Very well. Rashid got a job with the police force."

Marik's eyes grew as he laughed. "Congrats, brother!"

Rashid blushed and excused himself, as he had to go to work. Bakura looked up to wish Rashid well, when he caught Isis' worried stare. He looked back at Marik, sure she was looking at the wrong person.

But no, she was looking directly at him. Directly through him, or so it seemed.

A sudden urge to throw up slammed into him.

"I uggh... Marik.. I'm just gonna.. Be back later."

Marik watched in confusion as Bakura bolted from the room, his chair falling over in his haste.

"Does the Thief have to piss?" Mariku asked. Isis smacked him in the back of the head.

**~l~l~l~l~**

Bakura stumbled through the halls, slamming into various tables.

_Dammit! Where the fuck is that room!? Oh, gods... What's wrong with me?_

He crashed through the door of his and Marik's bedroom. He clawed his way to the bathroom, where he promtly spilled everything he'd eaten into the waiting toilet. He groaned and held his head. Hot damn, he felt like shit.

He manged to brush his teeth and decided he needed a shower. Fatigue over took him as he turned the water on. His legs would no longer hold him and he slid into the floor of the tub.

_Please, someone help me._

His eyes slid closed as the water continued to rain down on him. The last bit of feeling was the small flutter beneath the skin of his stomach.

**~l~l~l~l~**

_"Daddy... Daddy..."_

_ The little girl was calling to him. To Bakura. _

_ "What? What is it?" he asked._

_ She frowned at him, settling in his lap. "Daddy, why are you ignoring me?"_

_ He was confused. He'd seen this girl once, he was no one's father..._

_ Well, there was that one kid in Kul Elna that was-_

_ Okay, not the time for that. He sighed and hugged the small child._

_ "I know you not, little one."_

_ The girl placed her hand on his stomach, a smile replacing the frown. "Of course you do, silly! You know me... In here... and-" she placed her small hand over his heart. "In here. Daddy."_

_ The room spun, and he held onto her tighter. No, it was impossible. He was a man for shit's sake! No way in hell..._

_ But it made too much sense. The weight gain, the moodiness, the weird sleeping places.. Hell, he was quite sure he was still asleep in the bathtub. The throwing up, eating habits changing. His mind spun._

_ "No..."_

_ "__**Do not deny her, my son!**__"_

**~l~l~l~l~**

"Is he okay? Oh, my gods. I think he's bleeding. Isis do something!"

Marik's voice. It was panicked. Bakura wanted to reach out to him.

"Hikari. Don't have an aneurysm. He's barely cut."

Mariku. Oh, Bakura could kiss him. Okay, maybe not. A shuffling to his left, small hands fluttering around the crown of his head. Muttering in Arabic. Isis...

"He'll be fine. See, the Shadows are already healing him."

Isis, her voice was so soft. It reminded Bakura of the actual goddess... But no.. Not Isis. He'd never met her.

Ishtar.

'_Do not deny her, my son!_'

Bakura shot up at the memory, gasping for air. The blanket one of the three gathered had thrown over him for privacy was only covering his waist as he shivered. No, no, no...

"Bakura! Are you... ill?" Isis was wary, holding what she really wanted to say. Bakura sobbed once, twice...

The Thief King was crying uncontolably.

"I don't understand, I don't understand.. I just don't..."

Marik knelt beside Bakura, one arm around his shoulders. "What don't you understand, love? What is it?"

Bakura's eyes met Isis', begging her to say what he already knew. He couldn't force the words out, not from between his quivering lips.

"Bakura, I don't think it's my..."

He sobbed again, placing both hands on his stomach. His eyes plead with her.

Mariku was the first to catch on, letting out a gasp of surprise and jumping away.

"OH, oh no.. Oh, my gods.. That's not possible..."

He lowered himself back to the floor, placing both hands over Bakura's. Shadows swirled around, his eyes flickering with their ghastly light. "But it is, isn't it... This has happened."

Marik was confused as hell, angry that he seemed to be the only one left out.

"What!? What are you all talking about?"

Isis placed a calming hand on her brother's arm. "Marik, just calm-"

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH BAKURA AND I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO DOESN'T KNOW WHAT IT IS, DAMMIT!"

Bakura only cried harder, both his and Mariku's hands still on his stomach. "Isis... Please..."

The woman took a deep breath. Faced her brother. Breathed out. Touched his shoulder. And said...

"Bakura is pregnant."

**A/N: WHAT!? BAKURA IS PREGNANT!? Oh, wait. We knew that, didn't we? If you didn't... *points towards exit where guards wait* WELLA, WELLA. That Isis.. always knowing shit... I love her. She is foshizzle my favorite YGO girl. I mean, out of the 5 that were even on that show. *shakes head* tis sad indeed. We all know 'Kura-'Kura is having a girl. I need name ideas, people! Arabic name ideas! Please, PM me some! Leave them in a review, I give not two shits what you do! PLEASE, review. It's been raining for the past week, and I need something to cheer me up! REVIEWWWWWWWWAAAAA.**

**I should lay off the crack. I'm kidding. I do no drugs... *Points to Yugiohfan9* ASK! We had this conversation. XD **

**~Nightingale.**


	5. Chapter 5: Hellamad Ishar

**A/N: BALHAHAH. How was everyone's day? Mine was rather fun. I made half pillow. Half because it isn't done. I'll probably ruin it before it gets done. My sewing fails are something to be marveled at. Also... I has question... WHY ARE NONE OF YOU PEOPLE**

**GIVING ME NAMES!? I thank you who did give me one. & Yugiohfan9, you're okay too. Also, one who was secretly reading on Nook who's username I don't remember, you're okay. But the rest of you... -_-**

**~l~l~l~l~**

**Still mother fucking Six Months**

Bakura sat and watched, tears streaming down his face, as Marik calmly walked from the room, the front door slamming soon afterwards. He turned in fear to Isis, who calmy explained he was just going to blow off steam. Mariku became obsessed with Bakura's tummy, nuzzling it and cooing Arabic.

"Precious." he breathed, finally speaking so that Bakura could understand. "She will be precious."

Bakura stiffened. "She?"

Mariku looked confused, like this should be completely obvious. "Well, yes. Can't you hear her?"

Isis gasped and snatched Mariku's wrist, pulling him to look her in the eyes. "You... can?"

Mariku nodded eagerly. Then frowned. "Why have you been ignoring her, Baku-Baku?"

Bakura swallowed. He wasn't ignoring her! He didn't mean to be! He didn't know...

_More like you were swimming in the land of Da Nile..._

_ That joke wasn't even funny, you asshat. I'm arguing with myself and calling myself an asshat... Oh, gods. I've suffered a psychotic break, haven't I? Oh, no... What if... What if SHE'S crazy? Marik and I, we're not the most stable people... But wait, That's due to rage, not any real sickness._

Bakura's eyes flicked up to look at Mariku. _Well, Marik did have a severe personality disorder... Other than that..._

Bakura placed his hand on his swollen belly, smiling softly. "I am not ignoring you, little one. I didn't... I couldn't... I'm sorry. Forgive me, darling."

Mariku rubbed Bakura's belly, smiling. "She likes your voice. Oh British One."

Bakura playfully batted Mariku over the head, all the while smiling down at his little treasure. He didn't even have to steal it! It was his, and his alone. Well, his and Marik's. He could imagine her now. The girl from the vision, filling his little home with laughter and joy.

_Joy. Such a foreign concept._

"She wants to know where.. Other daddy is. Marik, precious. His name is Marik."

Bakura sat for a moment. "He will be back soon. I promise. He will not leave us. He will not."

_Are you convincing her... Or yourself?_

**~l~l~l~l~**

Pregnant. Pregnant. Pregnant.

BULLSHIT! TOTALBULLSHITTHATISN'TPOSSIBLE!

Marik sprinted across the sand, slipping occasionally. He flew over various ruins, a single destination in mind.

He collapsed over the doors that used to be here, leading deep in the ground. The site of so much pain and hatred. He'd gained one thing only from that damned tomb.

Mariku.

He wished Mariku was here with him, right now. He would know what to do. He'd calm Marik down, make some sense of this WHOLE DAMN SITUATION!

Men didn't get pregnant, they just didn't. It was impossible.

"IMFUCKINGPOSSIBLE!" Marik screamed at the sky. No reply came, of course. It was a friggin' sky. They don't tend to yell back at moronic blonde's who scream at it.

Wouldn't that be a trip?

Marik laughed long and hard at his absurd thought. Maybe he'd lost his mind. It had happened once before, hadn't it? It could happen again.

He fell forward in the sand, the hot sun beating down on his back through the black tee he wore. He wanted to wake up. Surely this was a dream? Things like this didn't happen. No, they just didn't.

_Afer all you've been through, all you've seen, can you really say that? Is anything really impossible?_

Marik wanted to scream all over again when Ishtar's voice floated into his mind.

"Please, go away. I think you've done enough." he snapped. The ground shifted beneath him, bucking and swaying. He cried out and clutched his head. The sun faded, replaced with candles. He was no longer on sand, but a cold stone floor. The only source of heat was a fire in a small indention in the floor. Black fabric fell from the ceiling to the floor, giving the whole room an ominous glow.

A single throne made of onyx stood upon a dias, where one very angry looking Ishtar sat. Lightining cracked through the room, matching the storm raging in the goddess's eyes.

"Are you _insulting _me?!" she shouted. Marik flinched and scrambled back, bolting around the fire pit to hide.

"No! No! I was just-"

Ishtar rose, leaping from the dias and landing in front of Marik. He flinched and fell back, the goddess hovering over him. She wore clothing today, a long silk gown that was slit to reveal a toned thigh. The neckline plunged to her naval, covering only what was strictly needed.

"You were just _what?_" she growled, snatching him up by his collar. "I have been nothing but kind and patient with you and your Thief. You repay me by _leaving him!?_" she snarled. Marik cried out as the fire flickered and nearly died. He didn't want to be alone in the dark with this woman.

"P-Please, Ishtar. I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he cried. She 'hmphed' and let him fall to the ground, taking long, even strides towards the fire. She waved her hand over it, sparks flying out,

"You are forgiven. But do not forget that I can and _will _strike you where you stand. Do we have an understanding, Mr. Ishtar?"

He nodded and she smirked, snapping her fingers. He was thrown back to Earth, a scream ripping from his throat.

"_Do not foget that this is a test. You know what will happen if you should fail..."_ Ishtar called.

Marik slammed into the ground, coughing and weezing. He opened his eyes, a single tear leaking out.

"I will not fail you goddess. I promise."

**~l~l~l~l~**

Mariku ran his fingers through Isis' long hair once again, twisting it, placing it on top of her head, then watching it fall.

"Why does that amuse you so?" Isis mummbled, only half awake. She was sitting on the couch, Mariku standing behind her.

"I dunno. It's so pretty. Isis has pretty hair. Pretty Isis."

She smiled at Mariku before letting her eyes slip closed again. Today had taken a toll on her, all of the stress and Bakura's crying. Seeing that had nearly made her lose her mind. If Bakura was scared to the point of tears, what did that say for the rest of them?

"You shouldn't worry so much." Mariku commented, hands sliding down to her shoulders where the kneaded the muscle there.

"Mmmm, I wasn't." Isis mummbled. Mariku scoffed, continuing to knead Isis' flesh.

"You're a terrible liar."

"Shut up."

The front door opening had her sitting up, until Mariku gently pushed her back down. "No, no. It's just Marik. Leave those two to their own."

She sighed and looked up at him, her breath hitching. "Mariku... I don't... What if..."

He gently placed a finger against her lips. His hand was shaking slightly, though it went unoticed by Isis.

"Please. Don't worry."

She looked at him a moment longer before capturing his wrist and pressing her lips against the pulse point there. His eyes widened.

"Isis."

She met his gaze. "Mariku."

She beckoned him to her, pulling him over the back of the couch. She settled her head in his lap, eyes drifting shut.

"I love you, pretty Isis." he whispered once her breathing evened out and her body went limp. "I love you."

**~l~l~l~**

"Bakura."

Marik stood at the doorway, light spilling in around him. The Thief lay on the bed, hugging a pillow in his lover's place.

"Marik... Our daughter missed you."

Marik's eyes wided, a questioning look on his face.

"Mariku is the fucking baby whisperer. It's a girl. And she likes you. For reasons I cannot even begin to fathom." Bakura snapped. Marik slunk to the bed, falling face first beside Bakura.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't... I just... Ishtar nearly killed me."

Bakura laughed. "I know. I told her to knock some sense into you."

Marik shot up and glared. "She nearly ripped my fucking head off!"

Bakura frowned and hugged his little Egyptian. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. I was just so scared."

Marik sighed and wrapped his arms around his lover, laying them both down.

"I will never leave you, Kura-kun. Ana behebbak lel abad."

Bakura snuggled closer to Marik's warmth, placing their entwined hands on his tummy. "I love you, too."

**A/N: BLOODY HELL, HARRY. That took forfuckingever, I went to see Beautiful Creatures yesterday, cause I read that book series. Those mother fuckers screwed that movie up so horribly, I just don't even know. If you have read the books, it will piss you off. I was like WTF IS THIS BULLSHIT!? Jeeeeeezus. Okay, so. I put in Fearshipping (Isis/Mariku) if you guys want a lemon for that pairing, let me know. I'll be more than glad to do it. Bakura will be giving birth next chapter, then after that, it's gonna be kind of like a "Let's look in the future chapter" maybe like a five year time skip. I STILL NEED NAMES. LIKE NOW. Cause I like the one I have now, but I just wanted to see if there's any other shit. Why is my language so bad? Idfk. Review, tell me if you want some Mariku/Isis sexy time. I have no school tomorrow, so I need something to do.**

**~Nightingale**


	6. Chapter 6:She Arrives

**A/N: I GOT AN EMAIL FROM AN IVY LEAGUE COLLEGE IN NY. *whew* okay, now that that's out of the way. What the fuck just fell on my roof? I don't even. TWO CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS, like a baws. I'm in a splandiferous mood. This contains FEARSHIPPING. Mariku and Isis. A lemon. If that bothers you, there is a back button. Click it, and get gone. **

**Bakura has his baby this chapter. I'm going to name it next chapter, with a vote between the names that I have. So there. Oh, let's pretend that over the 3 months I skipped, Isis and Mariku had time to grow a lovely relationship. **

**~l~l~l~**

**9 Months (Fuck yeah.)**

Isis paced nervously back and forth, chewing on her finger nails. Mariku watched from the bed, a frown on his handsome face.

"You shouldn't do that."

Isis whirled to face him, worry casting shadows over her features. "And why is that?"

Mariku smiled when she placed a hand on her hip. Classic Isis. "Because. It can give you worms." (**That is true, actually. Don't do it. lol.)**

Isis immediately looked terrified and ripped her hand away from her lips. Mariku chuckled and ducked to avoid the object Isis flung at him. "I don't find that funny, Mariku!"

Mariku stood from the bed, striding across the room to embrace her from behind. "Don't be like that, little goddess." Mariku purred, burrying his face in her neck. She shivered involuntarily at his closeness and the breath that ghosted over her skin.

"I'm worried. How the hell are we going to get that thing-"

"Her."

"How are we going to get _her _out of Bakura?"

Mariku shrugged and insisted that he had it all planned out. Isis questioned him but he merely replied with the same thing.

"Relax, Isis. I have it under control."

She scofffed and he frowned, turning her to face him.

"You don't trust me?" he asked. She sighed and placed a hand over her face.

"Of course I do, Mariku. I'm just... Worried."

"Don't do that." he said moving her hand away from her face. She looked up at him, still worrying. He sighed and bent to kiss her, whispering against her lips.

"Do you ever listen to me?" he asked. She laughed, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Sometimes."

He claimed her lips, then, gently massaging the pink flesh between his teeth. She hummed happily and leaned into him. He placed his hands on her hips, thumbs rubbing circles over the flesh through her thin cotton dress.

"Mariku..."

Isis was about to pull away, about to start worrying again. Mariku couldn't have it. He pulled her closer, kissing her with renewed passion. She moaned helplessly as his hand slid to her lower back, pulling her against him.

"No. No more worrying. Allow me to make you forget."

Mariku kissed her again to kill any protests, but held onto her loosely enough that she could get away if she really wanted. She stalled for a moment, not sure what to do. Eventually though, she realized there was no point in pacing anymore. If Mariku said he had it under control... Maybe he did.

Her hands slid from his neck to his shoulders, all the way down to the edge of his black tee, where they slid under. Her fingers danced along the skin of his stomach before reaching his back where the same tattoos Marik bore were.

He gasped and slid his hands to her bottom where they gently kneaded the flesh there before dropping to the hem of her dress. He didn't ask if she was sure, for this was far from their first time together.

His hands slid under to trace the insides of her thighs, making her shiver and moan. He smiled against her lips before moving to her neck and licking at the skin there. He slowly worked her panties down her hips where they fell onto the floor. She stepped out of them and pulled him to the bed, where he collapsed on top of her.

"Guess what?" he whispered against her throat. She giggled, knowing what was coming.

"What?"

"I love you, my little goddess."

He plunged one finger into her then, eliciting a gasp. A second and third quickly followed before he made the 'come hither' motion and hit the spot that always drove Isis wild. Her hand found his crotch and she roughly kneaded his member through his tight jeans.

"Mariku..." she panted. She pulled his head away from her neck to look her in the eye. He nodded and ripped her dress from her body, revealing the perfect skin beneath. He gently kissed the area over her heart and breathed "Mine." before slipping his shirt over his head.

Isis put her palm over his heart and smiled, making him blush. The intimacy the two shared was something to be envied. The vast amount of trust was rare.

She quickly unbuttoned his jeans and shoved them down his hips, revealing his member.

"No underwear?" she asked. He smirked.

"You know I go commando." **(You're welcome, Dove.)**

He waisted no time in lining up and shoving in. Isis hissed and dug her nails into Mariku's shoulders. He began a slow pace, fingers rubbing against Isis' clit.

She moaned and writhed, pulling his face down to hers, kissing him and bucking up. He growled and pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. Isis cried out and clung desperately to him, panting in his ear. Feeling her breath wash over him and her heat around him was too much. He released deep within her with a shudder. He pulled out and lowered his face to her womanhood, eyeing her face before snickering and darting his tongue out.

He lapped at her for a good minute before her thighs began to tremble and she cried his name, finally coming. He crawled up the bed, pulling her to his chest. They lay in content silence, Isis tracing patterns on his chest.

"I love you." she whispered. He smiled and hugged her closer.

"No words can describe how much you mean to me, my little goddess."

She sighed and closed her eyes, drifting off in her lover's warm embrace.

**~l~l~l~**

"Uh... Ow..." Bakura said suddenly. Marik looked up from his book, spotting his lover leaning heavily against the counter, a hand on his stomach. Bakura looked up at him. "Marik... I think we have a problem..."

Marik cursed incoherently, screaming for his sister.

Bakura slid to the floor, banging his head against the cabinet doors, muttering 'ows' every now and then.

"ISIS~!"

**~l~l~l~**

"ISIS~!"

Isis shot up in bed, disturbing Mariku beside her. He groaned and sat up, already half alert.

"What is it? What?"

He was searching the room, trying to find what had upset Isis so. She turned to him with wide, fearful eyes.

"I think the baby is coming."

**~l~l~l~**

Marik stood back as Mariku sprinted into the room, already shouting orders at everyone present. Marik flew back through the doorway, running for towels while Isis bolted for some water.

Mariku picked the white haired man up from the foor. He ran back to Marik's room, setting him on the bed.

"Listen, honey. I'm about to bring you into this world, okay? Don't panic, okay?"

Mariku chuckled, something Bakura took to be a good sign. Isis ran in with a syringe. Bakura's eyes widened.

"What the- How!?"

Isis sighed and clicked off the top covering the needle. "Mariku breaks a lot of bones, so we kind of... Um, borrowed some Morphine."

Bakura watched as she plunged the needle into his arm, wincing. Mariku returned with a scarily sharp object, giving no warning to Bakura before slicing it across his stomach.

A scream ripped from his throat before everything went black.

**~l~l~l~**

The sound of a soft cooing woke Bakura. His dreams consisted of Ishtar smiling happily at a small bundle in his arms, continuing to say how proud she was of Bakura. It had made him smile.

"Gorgeous..."

Marik's voice. His eyes struggled to open, squinting against the little bit of light in the room.

"He's awake!"

Isis.

"What? Did you think he was dead?"

Mariku.

"He looked it."

Rashid.

"All of you, hush. Bakura, love, look."

Marik. Bakura turned his head slowly, feeling the weight of whatever drugs Isis had given him while he was out taking hold. He gasped as he eyed the little bundle in Marik's arms. Her lilac eyes were opened, a small patch of golden-white hair crowned her head. Her skin was nowhere near as dark as Marik's, nor was it as pale as Bakura's.

"I love you." he croaked. He felt like shit. He slowly lifted his shirt, expecting a disgusting gash, but only found an angry pink line.

"How...?"

Mariku smiled proudly and wiggled his fingers, several bits of the Shadows swirling inbetween them. "You're welcome. It won't even scar."

Bakura thought for a moment. "No, let it. It's not fair that only one of us has to bare the scars in this family." He was looking at Marik. Said hikari's eyes misted over and he bent to kiss his lover. He gently placed their little girl in Bakura's arms smiling.

"Her name will be-"

**A/N: I'm a bitch. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the Fearshipping. This would have been done an hour ago, but Dove was being helladistracting. So, there. lol. **

**NAME VOTE:**

**1. Aludra**

**2. Almas (means diamond.)**

**3. Nailah (means successful.)**

**So, vote on those bitches. Yeah. Uh, review. I love you all. Cookies and hugs, yaddah yaddah.**

**~Nightingale.**


	7. Chapter 7: Let's Wrap This Up

**A/N: Seventh and final chapter. I have something to say, though, before we begin more of this madness. If you have a problem with Fearshipping (Isis/Mariku) I suggest you stay away from my page, because I happen to like it, and am planning on writing more of it. That being said, I don't believe that it is incest because I view Mariku as a totally different person than Marik, just as I view Ryou and Bakura as different people. If you don't, sorry. If I offended you, I'm kind of sorry. But if you have a problem with it, GO AWAY. Don't tell me about it; that's not my problem. I don't log on here and think 'Oh, I sure do hope I please EVERYONE IN THE EFFING WORLD.' I think, 'Alright, I like this story, I like writing. Hopefully somewhere, someone in the world will like this.' *AHEM*No, I'm not talking anyone who's reviews remain on this story. Now, let me climb back down off my soap box.**

**Warnings: FEARSHIPPING, FEARSHIPPING. I said I wasn't going to do anymore warnings after the first chapter, but that's obviously needed. SO. FEARSHIPPING. (Problems? Back button. Please, use it.) **

**BUT, before I got some complaints, I decided a name. That will please everyone. You're welcome. My nephew has two middle names, so I just took that idea and ran with it. Mentions of Heartshipping (Ryou/Yuugi) and Personashipping (Seto/Rashid)**

**~l~l~l~**

"Her name will be... Nailah Aludra-Almas." Bakura stated, a sense of finality surrounding him. Marik smiled and nodded.

"Erm... Creative." Isis commented, reaching for Mariku's hand. He smiled down at her, admiration in his eyes. She returned the grin, nuzzling his neck.

"Creative name. Creative people." Rashid replied, clasping his brother on the back. Marik coughed from the force of the gesture, his smile never fading.

"Creative? Understatment." Mariku said, sicking his tongue out. Marik returned it.

The bundle in his arms cooed and reached out for his father. Bakura smiled and clasped the small hand in his. He nuzzled the small child's cheek, tears in his eyes.

"She's perfect." he murmured. Marik hummed in agreement.

**~l~l~l~l~**

**FIVE YEAR TIME SKIP! WITH MORE FEARSHIPPING.**

**Problems... Go away... I cannot express this enough.**

"NAILAH! NO! Put that down!"

Bakura flew around the island in their kitchen, his daughter giggling wildly. In her hands was the Ring, already glowing. Obviously, she inheirited the power to control it as well as the Rod, but Bakura refused to think back to _that_ particular event.

"Catch me first!" she sing-songed. Ryou swooped in and snatched her, pulling the girl to him. He looked up at his Yami, smiling.

"She's nearly as much as a handful as you are."

Bakura scowled. "I am twenty-four. Too old for this sh- crap."

Ryou laughed and set Nailah down, though he kept a firm grip on her hand. He gently pried the Ring from her hand and handed it to Bakura.

"Alright, sweetie. It's time for bed, now. Tell daddy goodnight."

Nailah looked up with big lilac eyes, pouting. "Night, Daddy. Tell Papa I said I love him!"

Bakura nodded and watched as Ryou pulled Nailah along to her room. He looked at the clock. Marik should be home any moment.

"She's asleep."

Ryou's voice startled Bakura. The hikari smiled gently and crossed the room, enveloping his Yami in a firm hug.

"I love you, 'Kura." he murmured. Bakura sighed and wrapped his arms around the small boy.

"How's Yuug'?" he asked. Ryou smiled, nodded and said he was fine. Bakura smiled.

"Good, good. I love you, too."

Ryou stood on tip toes and kissed Bakura's forehead. "Goodbye, Yami."

Bakura watched as Ryou, now twenty-one and looking so much like him it was scary, left the room.

"Oh, honey~! I'm home!"

The lame chliche was followed by Marik's laugh as he flew through the door and into Bakura. He glomped him a little too hard and sent them both crashing to the floor.

"Oi! Baka!" he hissed, glaring. Marik shrugged, eyes still filled with amusement.

"Hey, guess what?" he whispered next to Bakura's ear. The Thief smiled.

"What?"

Marik smiled and pressed something cold into his hand. "I love you."

Bakura opened his palm and stared. Then blinked.

And stared some more.

"Are you...?"  
Marik backed off of him, half kneeling. Bakura scrambled to his feet and placed his left hand in Marik's.

"Bakura, Oh Great King of Thieves. Will you marry me, a lowly tomb keeper?"

Amusement was still evident in Marik's features, though there was also a hint of nervousness.

"Hm... I'm not sure... Can you provide for me?" **(Dove... Is this sounding familiar?)**

"Well, duh!"

Bakura smiled and threw his arms up. "What the hell! Sure."

Marik grinned and slid the ruby ring onto his lover's ring finger, smiling all the while.

"You know what? I think we need to celebrate."

He pushed Bakura into the wall, shoving his knee between Bakura's legs. The Thief moaned into the kiss and gripped Marik's thighs, shoving his tongue into-

"PAPA~!"

Nailah's voice trilled down the hallway to the panting couple.

"Well, fuck." Marik mumbled.

"I was hoping." Bakura returned.

**~l~l~l~**

"Once upon a time, in the Land of friggin' gumballs and candy canes, there lived a woman. She was known all throughout the kingdom for her wild behaivor. One day, a Thief came and stole her away. She was never seen again. The end."

Mariku stood from the bed, patting his son's forehead awkwardly.

"You suck at this." Isis commented. Mariku turned and stuck his tongue out.

"Goodnight, Silas." he murmured. "I love you to the moon and back."

His son nodded sleepily and rolled over, Isis kissing him as well.

"Well, I think you should search the internet for child-friendly stories." Isis commented, kissing her husband's cheek. He captured her ring hand and pressed his lips to the diamond there.

"Last time I went near the computer, it caught on fire."

Isis hummed, remembering. Rashid had shit bricks.

"Do you think that he's doing okay with Seto?"

Mariku nodded. "Yeah. Rich guy. Who wouldn't be okay?"

"Do you think Bakura said yes?"

Mariku smiled. "Of course he did."

Isis pulled Mariku along behind her, making idle talk about the day. They settled into bed, Mariku immediately pulling Isis to him. "I love you more every day."

Isis smiled. "To you, I say the same."

**A/N: LAME ASS ENDINGS ARE REALLY LAME ASS. Sorry for my rantings at the beginning. I had some people who cannot pay attention to warnings and fussed at me about it. I like Fearshipping. I also like Tabloidshipping. No, I don't agree with incest. But, I like that pairing. THESE ARE NOT REAL PEOPLE, FOLKS. No matter how much we wish this to be so, they aren't. So that's that. I hope you all enjoyed, please review- but if you plan on using that review to bitch at me, take it on somewhere else, honey. Because I do what I want, when I want. If one has a problem with it, One can just go. away. See how simple that is? Do you see? I see. THAT BEING SAID. After this I begin my series of one shots. Please, tell me what pairings you want to see, what Ukes and Semes. Violence or Fluff.**

**OH & THIS IS FOR YOU DOVE:**

_**I missed your ass all day today, you damn skipper. I kept complaining. Everyone missed you. I had to step in and say "My grandma cooks her greens with a hamhawk!" cause you weren't there to. You little whore. My bestest friend!**_

**~Nightingale.**


End file.
